


Bend

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Draco is a yogi, M/M, Tattooed Draco Malfoy, yoga!drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: Harry is not meant to bend this way; he is sure of it. Despite this fact, his current position with arse high in air as he stares at his feet, limbs quaking, is trying to prove otherwise.





	Bend

**Author's Note:**

> This is otherwise known as the one where Draco Malfoy, yogi extraordinaire, is leading a yoga course for the Auror department.

 

  


**Malfoy:** _*grip tight on Potter’s hips as he tries valiantly to get him into some semblance of the downward dog pose*_   Potter, try to straighten your legs a bit more and drop your heels towards the mat.

**Potter:** _*groans but does attempt to follow Malfoy's instructions although certain that it is impossible*_

**Potter:** _*fails miserably as his limbs shake and hips threaten to introduce themselves to the mat below*_

**Malfoy:** _*grunting at the sudden jerk of Potter’s body downwards*_   Stop trying to fight against me! Merlin help us all. How the hell can you be so agile on a bloody broomstick but so inflexible?! It is a miracle you can tie your trainers without charms.

**Potter:** _*jaw clenched tight as his breath wheezes through his teeth from the not-so-normal angle of his body, now certain his lungs were about to come out his mouth from the angle*_ I’d - _*wheeze*_ \- I’d like to see you do better, Malfoy.

**Malfoy:** _*gives a somehow still dignified snort and lets go of Harry’s hips*_

**Potter:** _*falls to the floor in a lump, head snapping up to see what the fuck just happened*_

**Malfoy:** _*steps back over to his own mat and pulls his tank top off in one smooth motion for dramatic effect, throwing it somewhere over his shoulder, before gracefully getting into a version of reverse bind pose*_

**Potter:** _*brain free-falling into ~~glorious~~ ~~kinky~~ dangerous territory*_ #$@%*!!!


End file.
